


Day 10- Pegging

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Shelby, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pegging, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Arthur Shelby/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Shelby/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Day 10- Pegging

“What the fuck is that, YN?”

You bit your lip and shuffled your feet. When you had told Arthur you had a surprise for him, this probably wasn’t what he expected. He probably expected to come into your bedroom and find you laying out on the bed in some new lingerie. What he most likely wasn’t expecting was to see you fully clothed, with a sleek looking metal cock attached to a harness-like contraption.

“Well, I… remember the other day…” you began, unable to meet Arthur’s eyes. “And you were getting a bath but I needed my hairbrush…?” You trailed off, hoping he would get the gist. You had barged into the bathroom (a common occurrence in your house at this point) to grab your hairbrush, before hearing Arthur moan. You had expected to see him having a wank in the bath, and was about to tell him to make sure he rinsed out the tub before you gasped; there he was, fingering his own arse. You had bitten your lip so hard it bled as you watched his hand falter in its movements and murmured a quick apology before legging it.

Arthur nodded slowly, realisation slowly dawning on him. “Wait… that… that’s for me?” He asked, eyes widening. “YN… what am I meant to do with a fake bloody cock, eh?”

You gulped. “I just thought… well… you seemed to be enjoying yourself the other day… a-and I want to make you feel good, Arthur,” you whispered. Arthur’s face softened and he came to your side, pulling you to his chest.

“You do make me feel good, YN. All the time,” he said, kissing the top of your head. “You don’t have to do this, not if you don’t want to. It can get messy and… well I imagine it would be bloody hard work for you, eh?”

You frowned up at him. “I don’t care. I want to try it, Arthur. Want to make you feel good, wanna try something new. You’re always in charge, thinking about my pleasure, even when you’ve been working all day. Let me take care of you, yeah?”

Arthur deliberated for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, alright, YN,” he said gently, kissing you softly. “You’re bloody amazing, you are,” you smiled bashfully and together you sorted out some towels and a washbasin and cloth and some oil to use as lubricant. You grabbed the harness and scurried off to the bathroom as Arthur prepped himself.

When you emerged, wearing nothing but the harness with the fake cock attached to it, Arthur groaned lowly. Despite your bashful posture and nervous face, you looked an absolute sight. “What?” You said, grinning slightly, biting your lip as Arthur stared at you slack-jawed.

“Fuck, YN… you better get over here before I cum untouched,” You were more than happy to comply, clambering onto the bed. Absentmindedly, you began stroking his thighs with light touches, humming to yourself as you steadied your shaky breaths. Arthur covered your hand with his, making you look at him. “Are you sure, love?” He whispered, eyes sparkling with appreciation.

You took a deep breath and nodded firmly. “Yes,” you murmured. “B-but will you guide me? Help me make it good for you?”

Arthur smiled softly, propping himself up on the pillows. You climbed between his legs, sitting back on your ankles as you methodically drizzled the oil over the fake cock, before rubbing his actual cock with the leftover oil. Letting out a shuddery breath, Arthur grabbed your wrist. “Slowly at first, YN… only ever had fingers,” he murmured and you nodded, remembering the way he had eased into you the first time you had sex. Taking a steadying breath, you slowly breached the slightly looser ring of muscle, watching as Arthur’s face contorted in pleasure. After the first few inches, you stopped to gauge his reaction, but he groaned lowly. “More,” he whispered hoarsely, and you nodded, soon bottoming out. His legs fell wider apart as he reached for you, pulling you in for a deep kiss as he began moving his hips slowly. You moaned into his mouth, nipping his lip playfully as you gained confidence. “Move, yn,” he grunted, and you nodded, whispering ‘okay’ as you began slowly thrusting your hips, trying to find a spot within him that would make him see stars as he had done to your so many times…

“Fuck! Like that, YN!” He groaned out after a particularly sharp thrust. You moaned softly, your mouths colliding in a searing kiss as you began thrusting steadily against that spot, your own breath coming in pants. You could feel his thighs tightening around you, his hands grasping your thighs, hips, buttocks desperately, his nails digging into your flesh as he lost himself to sensation, submitting himself to you completely as you controlled such intense pleasure. Curses tumbled from his lips as his mouth hung open, chest heaving and whole body trembling as he came undone, his cock leaking sticky precum between you both. With a few clumsy jerks of his cock, he came, shouting wildly as his entire body convulsed. You moaned softly, eyes wide: you had caused that pleasure, that reaction…

Groaning as he came down from his high, Arthur pressed a sloppy kiss to your lips, before helping you ease out of him. He helped you out of the harness and sorted out the aftermath of your lovemaking as you went to run a bath. Already, your muscles were aching from exertion- you would both be feeling it in the morning.

As you soaked in the bath, back pressed into Arthur’s chest, you hummed, eyes fluttering shut as the steaming water eased your tight muscles. Grinning, Arthur trailed his finger down your side, dipping between your thighs as you squirmed. “Arth… what’re you up to?” You teased, leaning up to kiss his jaw.

“Oh nothing… just… making you feel as good as I felt before, love… got my work cut out for me though?”


End file.
